Él Regalo Más Grande
by Meh Kiryuu
Summary: É o aniversário de Hermione, mas Rony esqueceu da importante data... o que ele fará agora?


**Nome: El Regalo Más Grande**

**Sinopse:** É o aniversário de Hermione, mas Rony esqueceu da importante data... o que ele fará agora?  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Categorias<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Songfic, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Nenhum

**Terminada:** Sim

**Postada: **16/08/2009

**Capítulo Único**

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados na sala comunal, no sofá vermelho em frente da lareira. Eles estavam fazendo o dever, a sala estava silenciosa, não era muito tarde. Harry escrevia algo muito rápido num pedaço de pergaminho, ele o dobrou se levantando de seu lugar e disse:

- Vou beber água.

Nenhum dos amigos levantou a cabeça, Harry passou perto deRony e jogou o pedaço de pergaminho no colo do amigo. E saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Rony abriu o pergaminho e o leu, dentro estava escrito: "Não se esqueça, amaanhã é o aniversário de Mione, já comprou o presente?"

Rony tinha esquecido completamente, o que ele ia fazer? Ela nunca havia esquecido o aniversário de ninguém e ele havia esquecido o da sua melhor amiga.

Rony fechou o livro e avisou Hermione:

- Estou com sono! Vou dormir.

- Mas ainda são 22 horas.

Ele fingiu um bocejo enorme e disse que ia dormir. Subiu as escadas para o dormitório, entrou no seu quarto, colocou os livros no chão do lado da cama. Não havia ninguém no dormitório. Ele pensou no que ia dar para sua amiga, pensou, pensou, pensou... E não achava solução para nada e acabou dormindo.

Os três amigos acordaram cedo e desceram para o café da manhã. Eles estavam andando pelo corredor quando Harry pediu atenção dos dois amigos.

- Hermione, hoje como é o seu aniversário, vai ter uma festinha só para os seus amigos mais chegados na sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Harry, não precisava.

- Claro que precisava, 16 anos só fazemos uma vez na vida.

Ela abraçou e agradeceu ao Rony.

- Tive uma idéia! – Rony falou mais alto que o normal.

- Qual? – perguntou a amiga curiosa.

- Podem ir tomar café sem mim, encontro vocês na sala de aula mais tarde – falou ele correndo pelo corredor voltando para o dormitório.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione sem entender nada.

- Boa pergunta!

Harry e Hermione seguiram seu caminho para o salão principal para tomarem o café e depois que terminaram seguiram para a sala de aula. Lá encontraram Rony, Harry apressou-se para pegar o lugar vago perto de Rony e Hermione se sentou do lado de Harry.

- Por que você saiu apressado daquele jeito? – cochichou Harry para Rony.

- Para fazer o presente da Hermione – respondeu ele cochichando também.

- E o que é?

- Surpresa!

A noite chegou rápido, todos estavam reunidos na sala comunal, muito felizes principalmente Hermione. Harry se levantou da cadeira e pediu atenção de todos:

- Hermione, já que o aniversário é seu, você escolhe uma pessoa, essa se levanta da cadeira e te entrega o presente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e todos se sentaram nas cadeiras vagas.

Hermione chamou Gina e depois Neville e todos os seus amigos, menos Harry e Rony.

- Harry! – chamou ela.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção à amiga, ele a abraçou e desejou muitas felicidades, e entregou o presente. Ela o tirou do embrulho e viu que era uma livro.

- Não acredito! Só você, Harry! Era tudo que eu queria! – exclamou ela surpresa, era o livro que ela queria fazia um mês.

- Não foi nada! – respondeu ele com um sorriso no rosto e se sentou em sua cadeira.

- Rony! – chamou ela.

Ele se levantou e pediu para que ela se sentasse, ela se sentou logo e olhou para o amigo.

- Hermione, segura isso, não abra agora, quero ler um negócio antes.

Ele abriu uma folha de pergaminho e começou a ler:

"Quero te dar um presente

Algo doce, algo raro

Não um presente comum

Dos que perdeu ou nunca abriu

Que esqueceu em um trem ou não aceitou

Dos que abra e chore

Que esteja feliz e não finja

E neste dia de setembro

Te dedicarei

Meu maior presente

Quero doar seu sorriso à lua

Para que assim, quem a olhe, possa pensar em você

Porque seu amor para mim é importante

E não me importa o que digam as pessoas

Porque ainda com ciúmes sei que me protegia

E sei que ainda cansada seu sorriso não se

desmancharia

Amanhã sairei de viagem e levarei comigo sua presença

Para que seja nunca ida e sempre volta

Meu maior presente

Meu maior presente

Se quisesse me presentear

Um sonho escondido

Ou nunca entregado

Desses que não se abre

Diante de muita gente

Porque o maior presente

É só nosso para sempre

Quero doar seu sorriso à lua

Para que assim, quem a olhe, possa pensar em você

Porque seu amor para mim é importante

E não me importa o que digam as pessoas

Porque ainda com ciúmes sei que me protegia

E sei que ainda cansada seu sorriso não se

desmancharia

Amanhã sairei de viagem e levarei comigo sua presença

Para que seja nunca ida e sempre...

E se chegasse agora o fim, que seja em um abismo

Não para me odiar, e sim para tentar voar e...

E se se nega toda essa extrema agonia

Se ainda à vida se negasse, respira a minha

E estava atento a não amar antes de te encontrar

E descuidava da minha existência e não me importava

Não quero me machucar mais amor, amor, amor

Quero doar seu sorriso à lua

Para que assim, quem a olhe, possa pensar em você

Porque seu amor para mim é importante

E não me importa o que digam as pessoas

E você...

Amor negado, amor roubado e nunca devolvido

Meu amor tão grande como o tempo, em você me perco

Amor que me fala com seus olhos aqui em frente

E é você

O maior presente...

Parabéns, Hermione! Muitas Felicidades!"

Quando ele olhou para ela seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas e ele pediu:

- Abra o pacote!

Ela puxou o laço do embrulho e o pacote se abriu sozinho, saindo vários corações de dentro, eles voaram por toda parte. Hermione correu para os braços do amigo. Rony a abraçou bem forte e cochichou no ouvido dela ficando vermelho:

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo! – E ela ficou mais vermelha.

Hermione cautelosamente aproximou seus lábios dos de Rony, que encurtou a distância entre eles. Ele estava nervoso, tremendo um pouco de vergonha por seus amigos terem ouvido todas aquelas palavras. Mas era a simples verdade... Seus encostaram-se, sentindo o quão quente aquela boca era. Aquele amor que ele sempre tinha sentido, ele tentou demonstrar com aquele beijo...

Pois palavras são importantes, mas gestos são ainda mais!

**FIM!**


End file.
